gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Don Peyote/Walkthrough
The following is the walkthrough of the Don Peyote mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Walkthrough Arriving at the Four Dragons Casino, CJ receives a phone call from The Truth. Truth informs Carl about a frontman of an English band and their manager found themselves stranded elsewhere in the desert. And so, Carl is asked to fetch the two Englishmen at Arco del Oeste. In the beginning of the mission, the player must prepare a four-door sedan (i.e., Sentinel, Sultan, etc.,) as it is required to have a vehicle with two passenger seats in order to for Kent Paul and Maccer to have a ride to the snake farm and on Caligula's Casino. After arriving on the summit of the mountain, a cutscene is triggered. CJ finds the two men, Kent Paul and Maccer, who are left confused where they are now. Paul asks CJ to head for Caligula's to meet Ken Rosenberg. But first, they must head for the snake farm east of Verdant Meadows, to find Maccer's bandmates. Upon arriving on the snake farm, CJ, Kent Paul, and Maccer find themselves being confronted by the denizens, attacking them. They escaped, and the cowboys give chase driving with Waltons. When they arrived into Las Venturas losing sight of the snake farmers, a cutscene shows the three going inside the casino. BUT, if the player lets the ranchers chase them all the way to Caligula's, a brawl will occur between CJ, Paul, Maccer, and the chasers. Make sure you protect the two Englishmen at all costs as if one of them is killed in the scuffle will fail the mission. HINT: A safe way make the mission easy is to kill all the locals before driving back to Las Venturas, at the cost of gaining a wanted level (a one-star wanted level may be easily avoided, however). After the player loses the sight of the farmers or kills them should they reach Caligula's (depending on the player's actions), the three may finally proceed into the casino. In the cutscene, Kent Paul sees a depressed Rosie and tries to snap some sense out of him. Afterwards, he will ask CJ to give them some space. Outside, Carl calls Woozie regarding a plan to explore Caligula's without being too suspicious for the planned heist, and the mission is passed. Notes *If the player stalls before heading to the snake farm, humorous dialogues can be heard. First, Paul, who is in the verge throwing up; followed up by Maccer who needs to urinate. **In Paul's case, if the player pulls over, he will get out of the car vomit. Otherwise, he will do so inside the vehicle, triggering an interesting dialogue; Maccer tries to have Paul to eat greasy food, only for it to worsen the situation, much to Carl's dismay. **For Maccer, this applies similarly to Paul. When he needs to urinate, it's the player's choice to pull over or keep driving. If the player stops, Maccer will get out of the car and pee elsewhere before going back in the car; if CJ continues driving, Paul will tell Maccer to "point it out the window". Video Walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas